


"You'll have to be faster than that, hero."

by orphan_account



Category: Memphis May Fire, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Andley - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Frerard, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Tree Nymph, girlxgirl, hero - Freeform, kellic - Freeform, pjo au meets mean girls au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kellin is a tree nymph in ancient Greece, and Vic is a arrogant hero. Kinda like Kellic, pjo, and mean girls without Cady all rolled into one. Like, Kellin is Regina and Cady.</p>
<p>P.S In this version of ancient Greece it's like pjo and no one gives a shit about homosexuality and stuff.</p>
<p>P.P.S I swear I'm not high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kellin's POV

Ugh, that hero won't stop bothering me! Doesn't be have anything else to do? Like, I don't know, slicing off some monsters head? Or chasing after someone else but me?! I do not want to have to constantly put up with arrogant as.sholes like him. I learned my lesson with Matty. I payed some attention to him, and now he barely leaves me alone. I had barely any time to myself, and now Vic takes up that time. Humph. I hate these heroes.

"Oh come on, Kells, one little kiss?" He mock puckers up. Ugh, why Zeus? Or Hera, or whoever I offended? Why did the cute, gay hero have to be insufferable?

"One, do not call me Kells." I tell him, glaring at him. "Two, leave me alone!" I start walking away, but he lightly grabs my arm.

"Why are you playing hard to get? If you'd just come with me, I could show you how big and long my sword is, if you know what I mean." He winks, still looking like he's mocking me.

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that?" I respond sarcastically. "And it's not playing hard to get, it's called not being interested, Vic." I reply, rolling my eyes and then flipping my hair. "Now let me go!" 

He smirks at me. "I don't believe you. I'm too amazing, doll." He puffs out his chest. Oh my god, he is kidding, right? "No joke," he adds, still doing that stupid smirk. He probably thinks it makes him look cool or whatever. Well he's wrong. He just looks like a big, ugly, arrogant, idiot. 

Okay, not ugly or big. Short and cute, but still an idiot! Ugh. 

"Ew. Just... no." I yank my arm away from him and start running away from the stream where he found me. I had come here to meet up with my nymph friend, Alex, but he wasn't there. He's probably with that hero, Jack. 

"You can't run from me, princess," he calls out, but I hear his foot falls getting fainter and fainter behind me. Ha! Once I reach the top of a hill, I stop and turn around. He's at the bottom of the hill, looking up at me and sharing his eyes from the sun.

"You'll have to be faster than that, hero!" I yell down. I can see him roll his eyes, and he waves.

"Until next time, doll!" He yells back, then turns and walks away. I cross my arms and smirk. I've got to tell the others about this.

*******

"Oooh! Really? Oh my gods, that's so-" Katelynne stops mid sentence. I know she was about to say dreamy or something, but she saw my expression and stopped. "Arrogant." She finished, earning an approving smile from me. "I mean, I can't believe he would do that." The others each her, saying how much better I am than him, how he doesn't deserve me, that he's a jerk or he's an idiot.

Ryan joins in too, and I snort at him. "Ryan, that's complete bullsh.it from you, you have told me time and time again that that's just him being, 'dominant and sexy'." I smirk at him, and he blushes.

"Um... well... shut up!" He protests, and fails to defend himself.

"Speaking of you being a total sl.utty bottom, how are you and that Brendon guy doing? You were totally hanging off him at that party a week ago." It's true, and I ship them so much! They're adorable together. Like, so meant for each other. And Ryan can't say he isn't a sl.utty bottom, because we live in the same area and when he brings guys home he is so loud. We all know he has a daddy kink. 

Actually, everyone gathered here right now is in the little grove we live in. There's Katelynne, Ryan, Hayley, Tay, Jenna, Andy, and my best friend ever, Justin. Hayley kinda acts like all of our mom's, she's super awesome. Tay and Jenna have been going steady for a few hundred years, Katelynne has a total weird straight crush on me. Like, I'm not into that. Andy is obsessed with this dude named Ashley, a satyr of all things. And Ryan, well he is into Brendon now. I'm kinda like our little clique leader. 

Right now we're all gathered in the center of our trees, except Jenna is the flower nymph and Katelynne is the pond nymph of the pond thats, like, super duper close to our little ring of trees. 

Ryan pouts. "I was going to go see him, but then I heard he's going out with that Sarah girl now..."

Just then Ryan's face falls more. "Oh, look. They're hanging out over there." I turn to face where be is pointing, it's a stream that's a while away. Far enough that they definitely can't hear us, and probably can't see us due to the trees. We can see them because we've lived here hundreds of years and our eyesight is fantastic.

"What?!" I shriek. "That is not okay. No, I'm going to fix this."

"How?" Ryan asks hopelessly. I smile a smug smile.

"Hey Kate, could make some rainbow for me?" I ask. She smiles, super eager to please me. God's, girl, stop acting so desperate. Then again, it does come in handy, like right now.

"Of course," she says, and soon enough there's a rainbow for me. I pull a drachma out of my purse and Ryan gasps.

"You aren't calling him, right?" He asks frantically.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?!" I shoot back. He cowers.

"...no."

I roll my eyes and throw in the drachma. "Hey cloudy, or whatever the fu.ck your name is, do me a solid." A face appears, the cloud nymph who does better connections in calls than Iris.

"You should know by now, it's Fleecy, not cloudy." She radiates sass. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, can you connect me to the mother of that stupid Sarah chick?" I ask her.

"The same Sarah that Brendon Urie has been seen going out with?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." I confirm.

"But Kells!" Ryan protests, "she'll know it was you and tell Sarah who will tell Brendon and ruin me!" 

"Not if Fleecy can make it so we can see her but she can see us," I tell her, then turn to face Fleecy again. "You will do that, right?"

She flips her hair and considers. "What's in it for me?" I sigh, and pull out two more drachmas.

"A tip." I put bluntly.

"You mean a bribe." She smirks. Ugh, the annoying bi.tch.

"A tip." I say, adding two more drachma. She considers, than reaches through the connection to grab them.

"Deal. Enjoy your talk!" She says before disappearing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. See ya cloudy." I tell her before she is gone. Then, after a few moments, I see some lady, she must be Sarah's mom. Oh my gods, she looks so ratchet with those stupid golden rings in her hair. I mean three is okay, but four? You're pushing it, grandma.

"Who's this?" She asks. "Why can't I see you?"

I turn on my deep guy voice. It sounds dou.che-y, but that's the point here. "This is a, uh, private message for Sarah" I say.

"What the Hades?"

"Just tell her that, uh, Norman says hi. And that I really enjoyed being her daddy, we should do it again sometime." I see the others eyes go wide, and I have to hold back a giggle. Oh my gods, this. Is. Priceless!

"What?!" She demands loudly. Sh.it. That made get have been too loud. Luckily, when I look over to where Sarah and Brendon are sitting near the stream they still appear oblivious to what's happening over here. Good.

"Bye," I manage to choke out without laughing, then I wave my hand through the rainbow to break the connection. At that moment, we all burst out laughing. Good gods, that was beautiful!

Just then, I hear a loud voice yelling. We turn simultaneously to see someone Iris messaging Sarah. We watch and hear the mom chewing o it Sarah, and the Brendon gives her a disgusted look and walks away. I turn and smirk at Ryan.

"She's not going out with anyone." Everyone congratulates me on how smart I am, perfect, etc. I know, bit.ches, I know. I'm perfect.

Vic totally doesn't deserve me. And I totally do not want him, Never happening.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Vic's POV

Oh yeah, that nymph wants me.

I mean, who wouldn't? I'm super attractive, and strong, and fast, and, like, heroic and stuff. I have ladies practically drooling at my feet, but I'm like, "Ew," to that because I'm hella gay. Ladies are a such a no for me. 

But Kellin? He is a big, two thumbs up yes for me! I mean, he's hot. I'm hot. We just work out so perfectly. I wonder why he doesn't see that. He should. Eh, I'll win him over. Maybe I'll be romantic. I can be romantic. I think. I don't really know how, but I guess ill work on it. All of it for Kellin. What can I say? He's the nymph hottie boyfriend material guy I never had. Of course I'm gonna fight for him. That's a total duh.

Oh, and I'm not letting that Mullins guy get to him. I'm like, really jealous of him. Why did Kellin pay him attention that one time instead of me? I'm way more handsome. And strong. Probably a ton lot smarter. Basically, I'm better than him. 

And, unlike stupid 'Matty' I'm a demigod. That means half human, half... wait for it... god! I'm half god! That makes me so much better than him I can't even barely comprehend how much better. It's really that much better.

I'm a child of Hermes. The God of tricksters, thieves, and messagers is also a thing, I'm fairly certain that that's a thing he does. I don't really know my dad that well, I guess he just has not of Olympus stuff to do. Still, I'd like to meet my dad, even just one time.

Whatever, I mean, I'm okay. And I'm gonna be even more okay when I finally get Kellin. I know he'll cave to me, and I'm definitely not going to give up on him. No, I like the chase far to much for that. 

Kellin's POV

"So, I might have kissed Vic today. I know, I know, I was supposed to HATE him, but it was an accident!" At least, that what I told Vic and my friends. Not exactly truth.

"It all happened in this adorable little meadow where cute little baby deer and stuff come to drink at the little stream. I was sitting on the edge of the stream doing my hair and singing." Now, I always make a fuss when people compliment my singing, saying it's awful, but I actually don't care. In fact, I like my singing. I just pretend I don't so I'll get complimented more and more and more. What can I say? I have my pride, and I do not deny for a second that I'm very vain.

"Anyways, little (let's be real here, I know I can barely talk because I'm a shortie, but that hero is like a midget) Vic comes along" he did more than just 'come along, he ran in killing a monster and looked really heroic and hot, but whatever the fu.ck, as if I even care.

"And he just kinda was all hot ish, and I felt really flustered around him, for once. My stomach did that stupid thumpy thin that I hate, and well, he flirted with me like normal. And I actually swooned! Ugh, kill me now. Oh my gods, I was just kidding! Put the knife down, don't take what I say so literally, what the actual fu.ck?!"

"Anyway, so I kissed him and he soo kissed me back, and tried to make it to further but I luckily regained myself. So then he tried to argue with me, saying I started kissing him and sh.it like that, but I told him it was an accident. And I told my friends that I just fell." I look up at Gerard, and he's still drinking in my words like elixir of life, or like I bet he drinks in Frank's baby gravy. I'm awful.

"What do I do?!" I ask him desperately. He giggles at my antics, and leans back on his fancy couch-y thing that he always seems to be on when I visit him, which is pretty much daily.

What can I say? Gerard is one of my very most amaze sauce besties! Of course I see him a lot. He also is the current king's son. I don't really remember the name of his dad, because to be honest I'm so old that they really just kinda blend together in my head. Most of them were as.sholes anyway, or bad in bed.

"I think" he says, sassily flipping his hair even though I'm not being a little bit.ch or something, Gerard is just a sass queen. "I think that you might like him, Kells, and I mean, like, you might actually like like him. " His eyes are wide and I smile at him. It's so awesome having him as a friend, he's amazing to gossip with. But then what he Saud sinks in, and I frown deeply at him. He thinks I like like Vic?

"What?!" I shriek at him. "No!"

He nods at me, totally smirking like a little sh.it. "More like what, yes!"

"Um, just no. I couldn't. Like, I'd have to be... mentaky desitune or something!" I argue.

"I think you mean mentally destitute, and honey, how do I put this ..." Gerard mock pauses. "Um, you are." 

I flip him off and he collapses in giggles, and I only frown a little while longer, like two more seconds, before laughing with him. 

After we calm down, I bring up the topic again. "But seriously, what am I going to do, Gee? I can't actually ... like like him, right?" He shrugs.

"If you do I won't blame you. Short guys are cute, take Frank for example." I laugh at that.   
"Did he bang you extra hard last night or something?" I ask him, totally joking I swear! But Gee just smirks back at me all mischievous like. 

"Or something."

"Gee!" I yell at him when I realize what he means, jumping up from my comfy chair as well. "You kinky little sh.it!"

He just lets his head back as he laughs again, gods that cinnamon roll is so giggly! "You know it," he sinks, jokingly.

I raise my eyebrow. "I sure hope not." Burn. 

He raises his eyebrow to match mine. "Oh come on, you know you want some of this," he gestures to himself. I laugh.

"Sure, Hon. Just keep telling yourself that." I tease home. He fake pouts while I give at him, but then gets a lightbulb moment expression on his face.

"Oh. My. Gods! I just thought of a solution to all your problems!" Gee shrieks, jumping up from his couch and standing triumphantly in front of the huge mirror in his room.

"OMG, what?" I ask him, joining him in front of the mirror and making funny or sultry looks.

"I think," he starts while turning around enough to view his as.s in the mirror, "you should tell Vic that if he wants you, he has to fight for you."

"Oooh! Sounds romantic!" I squeal, before pausing. "Um..." I say after a few seconds, "what do you mean, 'fight for me?'"

"I mean that the Olympics are coming up, Kells. Just tell him he has to win, say, three events of your choosing and you'll go out with him." Gerard States simply. I shriek, eyes widening.

"Gee! You're a genius!" I hug him, knocking him over.  We giggle and lay on the floor together, talking about nothing and everything.

Vic isn't going to have a clue what hit him.


	3. I'm giving away this account

Hey, sorry about this, but I'm not going to be writing fanfiction on this account any longer. I have many reasons, but most are personal. I will be giving this account away, along with the Wattpad account of this as well, you just have to message me about it. I'll check you out, make sure you're okay to have this account, and then tell you the information. There are still many drafts I'm leaving on the Wattpad account, but I also deleted others simply so that I could keep my more original ideas as my own. Remember, message me if you're interested!

-ScarletShadow9


End file.
